wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K3/10
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym zamyka się dalszy ciąg przygody na Sierra Morena. Historia powiada, że Don Kichot słuchał z wielką uwagą opowiadania obszarpanego rycerza gór, który tak kończył swoją mowę: — Panie, ktokolwiek jesteś, gdyż nie znam cię wcale, jestem przecież nieskończenie ci obowiązany za grzeczność i uczciwość, z jaką obchodzisz się ze mną, i chciałbym serdecznie czymś więcej niż słowami okazać wdzięczność moją, lecz los okrutny nie zgadza się z chęciami serca mojego i za tyle dobroci mogę ci tylko bezużyteczne ofiarować chęci. — Co do mnie — odpowie Don Kichot — postanowiłem zawsze i wszędzie wspierać ciebie. Już pierwej przedsięwziąłem nie opuścić tych gór, dopóki nie wyszukam i nie dowiem się z ust twoich, jakim sposobem można by przynieść ulgę cierpieniom twoim, chociażby z narażeniem życia mojego, a w razie, jeśli nieszczęścia twoje są bez ratunku, znosić je i podzielać z tobą, mieszając łzy moje z twoimi. Wiem dobrze, że zawsze w nieszczęściu pociesza nas współczucie serdeczne i jeżeli pan sądzisz, że moje dobre chęci zasługują na wdzięczność, błagam cię w imieniu grzeczności, jaką mi okazujesz, i zaklinam w imieniu wszystkiego, co kochałeś, powiedz, kto jesteś i jaki powód znagla cię ukrywać się w miejscu tak dzikim i odludnym; przysięgam — dodał Don Kichot — na zakon rycerstwa, do którego acz niegodny należę, że oddam ci wszelkie usługi, jakich w nieszczęściu twoim mógłbyś potrzebować. Rycerz gór, słysząc taką mowę Rycerza Posępnego Oblicza, ciekawie nań pozierał, mierząc go wzrokiem od stóp do głowy. Na koniec, dokładnie mu przyjrzawszy się, rzecze: — Jeżeli masz kawałek czego do zjedzenia, na miłość boską, chciej mi użyczyć, a skoro się najem, zrobię wszystko, co tylko zechcesz. Natychmiast Sancho ze swego tłumoczka, a pasterz z koszałki dobył pożywienie i rycerz obdartus zaczął zajadać z chciwością i takim pośpiechem, że raczej pożerał niż jadł. Napełniwszy wreszcie żołądek, powstał i skinąwszy na Don Kichota i jego towarzyszów, aby się za nim udali, zaprowadził ich na łąkę między skałami leżącą, a sam usiadłszy na murawie i rozparłszy się wygodnie, tak zaczął: — Jeżeli żądasz, panie, usłyszeć historię nieszczęść moich, uczyń mi przyrzeczenie, że nikt z obecnych tu ani słowem, ani gestem, nie będzie mi przerywał, gdyż w przeciwnym razie za najmniejszym uchybieniem przerwę swoje opowiadanie. Taki wstęp przypomniał Don Kichotowi ową bajkę, którą mu Sancho w nocy opowiadał, gdzie z powodu pomyłki w liczbie kóz przeprawionych przez rzekę urwała się historia. — Czynię to ostrzeżenie jedynie dlatego — dodał rycerz leśny — ażebym prędzej mógł skończyć opowiadanie swych nieszczęść, na których wspomnienie okropny ból czuję. Jednakże opowiem wam wszystko, nie opuszczając najdrobniejszego szczegółu. Don Kichot w imieniu wszystkich przyrzekł zupełną uwagę i najsolenniejsze milczenie, a po tym zapewnieniu rycerz obdartus zaczął w ten sposób: — Nazywam się Kardenio, ojczyzną moją jest jedno ze znaczniejszych miast Andaluzji, pochodzę ze szlachetnego rodu i mam bogatą familię. Nieszczęścia me jednak są tak wielkie, że ani bogactwa, ani pomyślność mych krewnych nie mogą przynieść mi ulgi. W tym samym mieście urodziła się cudna Luscinda, niezrównana w piękności, szlachetności i bogactwie, która jednakże nie miała dosyć stałości, ażeby odpowiedzieć godnie szczerości uczuć moich; kochałem Luscindę od najmłodszych lat, uwielbiałem ją w dzieciństwie, a ona kochała mnie z tą prostotą i szczerością, które towarzyszą uczuciom młodego wieku. Nasi rodzice nie przeszkadzali rozwijaniu się naszej miłości, gdyż równość urodzenia i majątku do małżeństwa naszego nie stawiały zapory. Miłość wzrastała z wiekiem, wtedy ojciec Luscindy, nie mogąc znieść zbytniej poufałości naszej, lub może z innych jakich powodów, prosił mnie, ażebym zaprzestał bywać w jego domu. Ta przeciwność powiększyła nasz zapał i stworzyła nowe żądze. Nie mogąc widywać się, pisywaliśmy do siebie, gdyż pozostawiono nam tę wolność; tak więc w każdej chwili mogliśmy swobodnie odkrywać sobie myśli nasze. Składałem pieśni i wiersze miłosne i nawet czyniłem wszystko, co czynią kochankowie, by osłodzić swoje troski. Luscinda starała się także dać mi poznać całą moc swojej czułości i szukaliśmy ulgi cierpieniom, rozbudzając w sobie gwałtowną namiętność. Na koniec, powodowany żądzą i niecierpliwością widzenia Luscindy, postanowiłem prosić o jej rękę i ażeby nie stracić czasu tak drogiego dla zakochanych, udałem się osobiście do jej ojca. Odpowiedział mi z wielką grzecznością, podziękował za honor, jaki mu czynię, lecz oświadczył zarazem, że żądanie podobne nie ja sam, lecz ojciec mój uczynić powinien; gdyż jeżeli przychodzę bez jego wiedzy, lub jeżeli odmówi zezwolenia, to córka jego nie może połączyć się ze mną. Podziękowałem mu za grzeczność i przyznając słuszność, przyrzekłem, że ojciec sam przybędzie powtórzyć prośbę moją. Jakoż w tej chwili wyszedłem szukać go, ażeby odkryć mu rzecz całą. Znalazłem ojca w swoim pokoju. Trzymał list otwarty w ręku i podał mi go natychmiast. — Dowiesz się, Kardenio, rzecze mi, jaką łaskę książę Ryszard chce ci wyświadczyć. (Wiecie panowie, że książę Ryszard jest grandem Hiszpanii, którego majątek w najżyźniejszej części Andaluzji leży). W liście tym książę prosił mego ojca, ażeby przysłał mnie na dwór jego dla towarzystwa młodszego syna, za to przyrzekał ustalić mój los i przyszłość całą. Przeraziłem się na myśl rozstania się bliskiego z Luscindą, gdyż ojciec oświadczył, iż w ciągu dwóch dni nastąpi mój wyjazd. Dzień oddalenia nadszedł. Poprzedniej nocy widziałem Luscindę i uwiadomiłem ją o tym, co zaszło, poszedłem do jej ojca, prosząc, by zachował dla mnie dobre chęci swoje, dopóki nie wrócę od księcia Ryszarda. Przyrzekł mi to i rozstaliśmy się z Luscindą z całą boleścią kochających się serc, poprzysięgając sobie wzajemną stałość. Na koniec wyjechałem do księcia, który przyjął mnie tak życzliwie, że cały dwór jego zazdrością napełniłem. Starszy syn księcia przyjął mnie również serdecznie, lecz brat jego młodszy Don Fernand, piękny i pełen uprzejmości, nadzwyczajnie rozmiłował się we mnie. Dawał mi ciągle dowody najczulszej przyjaźni tak dalece, że lubo brat jego serdecznym był dla mnie, wielką przecież w przyjaźni ich dla siebie znajdowałem różnicę. Ponieważ między przyjaciółmi nie masz tajemnic, Don Fernand zwierzał mi się ze wszystkimi myślami. Dowiedziałem się tedy, że był zakochany w pięknej wieśniaczce, córce bogatego rolnika, który był wasalem księcia, jego ojca. Ta dziewica była tak piękna i skromna, że obudzała powszechne uwielbienie, a przymioty jej tak oczarowały umysł Don Fernanda, że nie mogąc posiąść jej inaczej, postanowił zaślubić wieśniaczkę. Zniewolony przyjaźnią Fernanda, czułem się w obowiązku odwieść go od takiego zamiaru, który za nierozsądny uważałem, lecz widząc, że starania moje są bezskuteczne, postanowiłem donieść o wszystkim księciu. Don Fernand był zręczny i przenikliwy, przewidział mój zamiar i chcąc zapobiec wykonaniu go, udał, że sam pragnie uleczyć się z nierozsądnej namiętności, a mniemając, że oddalenie korzystny wywrzeć może skutek, namówił mnie, żebym prosił księcia o pozwolenie, abyśmy pod pozorem kupienia koni, które w moich rodzinnych stronach były najlepsze, udali się obydwaj do domu moich rodziców. Chęć zobaczenia Luscindy sprawiła, że przystałem z radością na jego zamiar i nawet nagliłem o śpieszne wykonanie. Don Fernand, jak się o tym później dowiedziałem, zaślubił już potajemnie ową wieśniaczkę, lecz nie śmiał odkryć się w niepewności, jak książę przyjmie jego małżeństwo. U wielu wszelako ludzi miłość jest tylko żądzą nasycenia zmysłów. Don Fernand, odebrawszy już wszystkie dowody czułości od swojej kochanki, stygł sercem coraz bardziej dla niej i jak pierwej przez podstęp, tak teraz rzeczywiście pragnąc oddalić się z domu, uzyskał pozwolenie księcia i wkrótce wyjechaliśmy obydwaj do majątku mego ojca. Rodzice moi przyjęli Don Fernanda z uszanowaniem, należnym człowiekowi wysokiego urodzenia, a Luscinda, ucieszona z mego przybycia, okazywała mi dowody najczulszej miłości. Po upływie dni kilku, nie chcąc mieć tajemnicy dla Don Fernanda, na moje nieszczęście uwiadomiłem go o miłości swojej. Skreśliłem mu z zapałem piękność Luscindy i tym sposobem roznieciłem w nim chęć poznania osoby tak doskonałej, a chcąc przekonać go o prawdziwości słów moich, ułatwiłem mu sposobność zobaczenia jej, gdy pewnego dnia siedzieliśmy oboje na balkonie. Luscinda wtedy ustrojona była z wielką wytwornością i Don Fernand przyznał, że nic piękniejszego w życiu nie widział. Od tej chwili zapomniał dawnych uczuć, złamał dane słowo, a zachwycony widokiem Luscindy, rozgorzał ku niej namiętną miłością, której zobaczycie skutki. Jakby dla zapalenia bardziej jego namiętności i rozniecenia zazdrości, wpadł mu w ręce bilet napisany przez Luscindę do mnie, w którym zażądała, abym przyspieszył nasze małżeństwo, lecz uczyniła to z taką dyskrecją i delikatnością, iż Fernand zachwycony zawołał, że wszystkie piękności umysłu i ciała łączą się w jej osobie. Muszę wyznać, że pochwały Don Fernanda nie były mi bardzo po myśli, zacząłem go podejrzewać i kryć się przed nim; lecz o ile ja unikałem mówić z nim o Luscindzie, o tyle on zwracał ku temu sposobność. Tym sposobem obudziła się we mnie zazdrość nie dlatego, aby Luscinda dawała jakie do tego powody, której wierności zresztą pewny byłem, lecz, że miałem przeczucie złego losu. Don Fernand był niezmiernie ciekawy widzieć wszystkie listy, które odbierałem od Luscindy, jak również moje odpowiedzi, i ażebym mu nie mógł odmówić pokazania, oświadczył mi, że sprawia mu nadzwyczajną rozkosz szlachetny i delikatny sposób naszej korespondencji. Pewnego dnia Luscinda, która bardzo lubiła czytać rycerskie powieści, prosiła mnie o przysłanie historii Amadisa z Galii... Zaledwie Don Kichot usłyszał tytuł rycerskiej książki, przerwał Kardeniowi i zawołał. — Gdybyś był mi na początku powiedział, że ta piękna panna lubiła czytać rycerskie powieści, bez dalszego opisu miałbym już najwyższe wyobrażenie o wzniosłości jej umysłu, a ponieważ jest taką, uznaję ją od tej chwili za najpiękniejszą i najrozumniejszą ze wszystkich dziewic świata. Szkoda, panie, że nie posłałeś jej razem z Amadisem z Galii, historii dobrego Don Rogera z Grecji. Panna Luscinda bez wątpienia polubiłaby bardzo Darajda, Garraja i dyskretnego pasterza Darinela, który swoje wiersze pasterskie tak czule wyśpiewywał, ale czasem da się to naprawić, gdyż skoro tylko uczynisz mi pan honor, że odwiedzisz mnie w moim domu, pokażę ci całe 300 tomów, które są rozkoszą i szczęściem życia mego. Chętnie poświęcę je na twoje usługi, chociaż może nie znajdę ani jednego obecnie wskutek złośliwego czarnoksiężników uroku. Przebacz mi pan, że złamałem obietnicę i przerwałem opowiadanie, lecz skoro usłyszę co o rycerzach błędnych, niepodobna milczeć, mów dalej, jeśli łaska. Podczas gdy Don Kichot mówił, Kardenio siedział nieruchomy ze spuszczoną na piersi głową, wreszcie podniósł wzrok błędny i rzekł: — Trzeba być łotrem i zbójcą, żeby ośmielić się zaprzeczyć mi, iż niegodziwy majster Elisabeth sypiał z królową Madasimą. — Nieprawda — zawołał Don Kichot z gniewem — królowa Madasima była cnotliwą damą i nie ma przykładu, ażeby tak wielka księżniczka bawiła się miłością z wyrwizębem, ktokolwiek to mówi, kłamie bezczelnie i gotów jestem dowodzić tego pieszo lub konno, zbrojnie lub bez broni, dniem lub nocą. Kardenio spoglądał bacznie na Don Kichota i milczał. Jego obłąkanie powróciło i nie był w stanie kończyć swej historii, jak równie Don Kichot słuchać jej dalej, tak był rozgniewany obrazą, wyrządzoną królowej Madasima, nasz rycerz bowiem, będąc zapalonym czcicielem swoich książek, wierzył we wszystko, co w nich napisano. Kardenio, który, jak powiedziałem, już był w paroksyzmie obłąkania, słysząc groźby Don Kichota, podniósł kamień z ziemi i tak dzielnie uderzył nim w brzuch rycerza, że od razu powalił go na ziemię. Sancho Pansa nie mógł ścierpieć podobnego obejścia się ze swym panem, rzucił się z zaciśniętymi pięściami na Kardenia, lecz ten jednym uderzeniem pięści rzucił go pod nogi i wskoczywszy na brzuch, gniótł nielitościwie. Pasterz, przybywający na pomoc Sanchy, nie lepiej był przyjęty. Kardenio, zbiwszy ich wszystkich, oddalił się spokojnie i ukrył się w lesie. Sancho po chwili podniósł się i wściekły ze złości, zaczął wyrzucać pasterzowi, że nie uprzedził go, iż ten człowiek miewa niekiedy paroksyzmy szaleństwa, gdyż wiedząc o tym, byłby się strzegł. Pasterz odpowiedział, że ich uprzedził obydwu, a jeżeli nie słyszeli, to nie jego wina. Sancho zaprzeczył, pasterz upierał się i wreszcie z tych wszystkich wymówek i wyrzutów, chwycili się za brody i zaczęli okładać kułakami tak silnie, że gdyby Don Kichot ich nie rozerwał, poszarpaliby się na sztuki. Sancho miał chrapkę do bicia i krzyczał: — Nie przeszkadzaj mi, wasza wielmożność, Rycerzu Posępnego Oblicza, ten człowiek jest tylko nędznym chłopem, ni mniej, ni więcej, jak ja, nie jest to zbrojny rycerz, mogę więc walczyć z nim ząb za ząb, jak człowiek honoru i pomścić za obrazę mi uczynioną. — To prawda — rzecze Don Kichot — lecz w tym wszystkim, co nam się przytrafiło, obrazy nie ma. Mówiąc to, rozdzielił ich i zapytał pasterza, gdzie by mógł znaleźć Kardenia, gdyż umierał z żądzy poznania końca jego historii. Pasterz odpowiedział jak pierwej, że nie zna jego siedziby, lecz że szalony, czy zdrów, wkrótce się znów pokaże.